Earth Federation Forces
The Earth Federation Forces (地球連邦軍) are the military branch of the Earth Federation in the Universal Century timeline. Overviewhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=1Edit The Earth Federation Forces were organized into three groups - an Earth-based military force, which handled all military matters on sea, and in Earth atmosphere, and a space navel military branch, and inbetween branch which was the Army which had bases and troops both in space and on Earth the Earth Federation Space Forces or EFSF. However, in Gundam 0080 and Gundam 0083, this force was referred to as UNT Spacy, but EFSF is currently the official moniker. Originally, the naming in the 1980's used United Nations Troops (U.N.T.) and is referred to as UNT army, UNT grand (first a typo of ground, later the term was used for an army-navy joint forces). This naming convention was used in Japan until 1999. This is due to the release of the Perfect Grade model of the RX-78-2 Gundam. All naming was changed from UNT to EF and UNT forces have been changed to EF Forces. The Japanese publications had since then renamed all of the wordings to the current naming convention. The acronym U.N.T. have been retconned to Under Normal Tactical to prevent confusion in anime series and older model kits.[[|1]] The reason for this change is unknown, but the naming convention is the same as that of the Macross series and there might be a conflict in getting an America copyright even though the Gundam series aired before the Macross series in Japan but later than the Macross series (known as Robotech) in America. Until UC 0087, the military central command for the Earth Federation Forces was located at a base called Jaburo (or Jabrow), located under the Amazon river. During the One Year War, the base was the target of many attacks by the Principality of Zeon, including the Operation British colony drop and a decisive battle at which the remaining bulk of Zeon's Earth Attack Force made their final attempt to destroy Jaburo. Throughout the Universal Century the Earth Federation Space Force operated from their headquarters at Luna II. Brancheshttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=2Edit Earth Federation Armyhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=3Edit The army was the most poorly-equipped of all the EFF branches; it possessed outdated weaponry. The army was caught completely by surprise when the Zeon launched their drop operation for control of the earth and subsequently spent most of the time between February and August UC 0079 in disarray and retreat. Due to the near-destruction of all Earth Federation branches by the Zeon offensive the mostly intact Army was given dominant control over the maintenance of the Earth Federation. Added to this, the success of Revil's V-plan, Beijing attack, and Odessa attack gives the army unprecedented power within the Earth Federation. Earth Federation Navyhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=4Edit The Navy was a major power in the Earth Federation, and possessed several bases on the coast of California, collectively known as the California base. The Federation's navy took heavy casualties following the failed colony drop, and when the Zeon seized the California Base in the Earth invasion (during the One Year War) they converted the facilities to build Zeon submarines. Although the California Base was recaptured by Federation Forces in the dying weeks of the One Year war, the Federation regained control of the seas but the navy was in shadow of its former glory. Ships in the Federation's navy include gunboats, which appeared in 08th MS Team and an aircraft carrier, but the total number of ships and their types is not known. Naval officers were the best trained soldiers in the Earth Federation at the dawn of the space colonization era, and hence would become the model that the Earth Federation would turn to when they created the Earth Federation Space Force. Earth Federation Air Forcehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=5Edit Not much is known about the Earth Federation's air force, other than the facts that they do exist and did participate in several ground campaigns. The group has several powerful bombers created from core booster pieces left over from the vision project. However, those pieces of equipment were rare. The EFAF's aircraft were outdated and are not adapted to combats under the influence of Minovsky particles. The EFAF planes does not have enough fire power to destroy mobile suits due to the guided missiles became partly useless under Minovsky particles but at the same time, mobile suits can hardly shoot down fast flying planes and thus the EFAF seldom encountered Mobile Suits. Their main mission during the One Year War is to intercept Zeon atmospheric entry vehicles with their High altitude fighter FF-3 Sabrefish (an atmospheric version of the FF-S3 Sabrefish which was used by the EFSF). During the course of the One Year War, many EFAF pilots ended up becoming Mobile Suit pilots. Earth Federation Space Forcehttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=6Edit The Earth Federation Space Force (or EFSF for short) is the branch of the Earth Federation Forces that the Earth Federation created to help enforce Federation edicts in space by transporting federation army troops in space and help defend from attacks of their enemies in space outside the colonies. The Earth Federal Space Force was created to counter the perceived military threat from the then Republic of Zeon, which had broken away from the Federation when it declared independence. This branch of the armed service is almost exclusively concerned with space combat, and before the One Year War this branch was listed under the other three branches (Earth Federation Army, Earth Federation Navy, Earth Federation Air Force) and was commanded by generals appointed by those three. For example, General Revil was a Lieutenant General or Chujo of the EF Army. When it was originally created the Federation's Space Force was a mirror image of the "Big Gun" ship philosophy, embodying powerful guns to destroy its enemies. This began to change in UC 0079, when the Zeon introduced their mobile suits, which thoroughly decimated alot of the Federation's Space Force. The advent of the mobile suit forced the Federation to develop their own mobile suits and ships that could carry them, resulting in the ''Pegasus''-class MS carriers. After the Delaz Fleet successfully executed Operation Stardust, the Federation's Space Force finally somewhat abandoned the "Big Gun" ship concept completely and focused on making ships that were capable of carrying mobile suits it strength at all times. A handful of the Earth Federal Space Force ships were designed to withstand atmospheric re-entry and to operate on Earth; these ships were from ''Pegasus'', ''Argama'' and ''Nahel Argama'' classes.These ships that were capable of atmospheric re-entry were able to operate on Earth via the Minovsky Craft System; these ships were primarily from the Pegasus-class. http://images.wikia.com/gundam/images/2/20/GUNDAMLOGO_006_XiaoT.jpgEFSF rank pieces for uniforms Added by Zeikfried99 Military rank of the EFSFhttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=Earth_Federation_Forces&action=edit&section=7Edit *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Warrant Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant JG *Lieutenant *Lt. Commander *Commander *Captain *Commodore *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral Category:Organizations